The following disclosure relates to an actuator device, a connection structure of a wire member, a liquid ejector, and a method of manufacturing the actuator device.
There is known a liquid ejector including: a passage definer having pressure chambers respectively communicating with nozzles; and a piezoelectric actuator configured to apply ejection energy to ink in the pressure chambers.
The piezoelectric actuator includes piezoelectric elements respectively corresponding to the pressure chambers. Contacts are respectively drawn out from individual electrodes of the respective piezoelectric elements. A flexible wire member (a COD on which drive circuits are mounted) is joined to a portion of the piezoelectric actuator at which the contacts of the piezoelectric elements are arranged. The contacts of the piezoelectric actuator and the contacts of the wire member are electrically connected to each other at this joint portion.